Una H que no queria ser muda
by Elie07
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia tenia un muy mal habito. Una vez que empezaba a hablar no se callaba nunca, pero aun así Rogue Cheney la adoraba con locura.


**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail es propiedad absoluta de Hiro Mashima. Yo solo escribo las cosas que me vienen a la cabeza.

**Parejas: **RoLu *corazón* y leve insinuación de NaLi (ugh)

¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

—Si, se que debería haberlo pensado mejor pero…

— ¿Ya han terminado?

La dulce voz de la chica enfrente de él fue remplazada por una más grave y con una nota de enfado. Rogue levanto la mirada frunciendo el ceño, cosa que por más que intentase disimular, asusto al camarero. En verdad parecía que este se fuese a mear en sus pantalones en cualquier momento. No lo culpaba, sabia el efecto que causaba en los demás su rostro y había aprendido a vivir con ello.

— ¡Uy! Perdona, enseguida nos vamos… —con una sonrisa la chica, _su _chica, se levanto del asiento y prácticamente lo arrastro fuera del café donde estaban.

Rogue no se quejo, simplemente la siguió sin decir nada, aunque cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos le dirigió una mirada un poco molesta. Ella simplemente deleito a sus oídos con el suave sonido de su risa.

— ¡Vamos no seas así! Pobre chico, realmente solo estaba haciendo su trabajo no es su culpa que nos hayamos quedado mas tiempo del esperado sin pedir nada, simplemente ahí sentados…

Y siguió hablando sobre lo que había ocurrido, él parecía ignorarla pero ella sabía muy bien que tenia toda su atención. Ella, Lucy Heartfilia, guapa con un cuerpo bien proporcionado era todo lo que un chico podría desear mas nadie aguantaba a su lado más de media hora. ¿La razón? Lucy hablaba, hablaba y hablaba. Una vez que abría la boca no la volvía a cerrar en un buen rato. Y no podías tener una conversación con ella debido a que simplemente no te dejaba hablar. Otra cosa que hacia complicado el relacionarse con ella era que era terriblemente sincera, si pensaba algo te lo decía a la cara sin pensar si quiera si esto puede molestarte o no. Ese tipo de cosas normalmente repelía a la gente pero esa era la cualidad por la cual Rogue la adoraba tanto. Quizá aun no la había comenzado a amar pero no dudaba que con el tiempo, si seguía a su lado, pasaría y realmente no le importaría que eso ocurriese. Porque Lucy era la única que no se aterraba al ver la enorme cicatriz que cruzaba el rostro del chico de cabello negro y mirada escarlata.

En resumen: ambos estaban juntos por que simplemente ninguna otra persona los podía soportar excepto ellos mismos.

Recordaba como hace apenas unas semanas habían comenzado a salir, había sido todo tan rápido que Rogue pensó que había sido un simple sueño causado por sus noches en vela.

_Flashback_

—_Rogue, sal conmigo —soltó de pronto ella mientras estaban en el salón de clases, durante el almuerzo._

_Él le dirigió una mirada confusa intentado que se explicase._

—_Si, bueno sonara raro pero… Puede que funcione… Y a mi realmente no me importa, es decir me caes bien —sonrió levemente sonrojada cosa que le sorprendió._

—_Soy extraño_

_Ella hizo una mueca divertida y lo observo, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar y el sonido de su voz no le disgusto._

— _¿A que te refieres con eso? —pregunto intentado que volviese a hablar de nuevo._

—_No se explicarlo bien _

_Se encogió de hombros y volvió su atención al sándwich de pavo frente a él, sonriendo al ver la leve frustración en la cara de la rubia._

—_Bueno, los casos extraños son los más interesantes también _

_Volvió a encogerse de hombros y Lucy supo que no sacaría otra palabra de él. Suspiro._

—_Entonces ¿Qué dices, quieres salir conmigo?_

_Él sonrió de lado y volvió a sorprender a la chica una vez más._

—_No me importaría_

_Fin del Flashback._

Recordando eso ambos entraron en una tienda de accesorios, a petición de la rubia, Rogue solo la siguió con desinterés. Todos los clientes se alejaban de la pareja al verlo, cosa que lo molestaba por el simple hecho de que no deseaba perjudicar a la chica con su reputación.

— ¡Oh por Mavis! Rogue mira, mira —la chica se lanzo encima de unos llaveros y le enseño uno con forma de gato azul. Él alzo una ceja sin entenderlo del todo. — ¡Son de esa serie tan famosa! Ya sabes ¡Exceeds!

Rogue realmente no conocía esa serie, su expresión lo decía todo pero en vez de desilusionarse Lucy cogió otro pequeño gato de los varios que había en la caja y fue a pagarlos rápidamente. Al terminar le entrego uno de ellos al chico consiguiendo sacarle unas pocas palabras.

— ¿Y esto?

—Es para ti, vamos cógelo

No lo cogió mas Lucy tomo su brazo y lo dejo en la palma de su mano. El pequeño gato era uno de los personajes que mas adoraba la chica.

— ¿Una rana rosa?

— ¡Es un gato!

— ¿_Verde_?

Ella inflo las mejillas.

—Vale, ya veo que al señorito no le agrada —intento recuperar el llavero mas el chico levanto el brazo impidiéndoselo debido a su altura— Hey, ¡devuélvemelo!

Sin contestar guardo al pequeño minino en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros.

—No, me lo quedo

— ¿Entonces, te gusta?

Él ladeo la cabeza y la observo con esa sonrisa ladeada que Lucy denominaba como una sonrisa de playboy, malditamente sensual.

—No me disgusta

Rogue observo con deleite como la pálida piel de la rubia se teñía de un fuerte rojo y desviaba la mirada a sus zapatillas. No le gustaba hablar con los demás pero no podía evitar que las palabras escapasen de sus labios al estar con ella. Después de todo al final no podía encontrar una manera de transmitirle lo que deseaba a Lucy sin palabras, solo con sus acciones, por ello debía hablar de vez en cuando. Al salir de la tienda observo como unas enormes gotas de lluvia caían por la avenida. La gente se había dado prisa en marcharse a sus casas antes de que empeorase y la calle ahora parecía desierta. Rogue no llevaba paraguas por ello volvió dentro de la tienda y compro uno que a pesar de tener un ridículo estampado de lunares era lo suficientemente grande para ambos. A pesar de ello sintió como la chica tomo su brazo acercándose más a él y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. No le dio importancia y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la casa de ella la cual estaba mas cerca que la suya. Lucy decidió comenzar a hablarle sobre la extraña serie en donde los protagonistas eran unos graciosos gatos que tenían alas. Cerró ambos ojos dejándose llevar por él.

El camino parecía mas largo con el sonido de la voz de la chica y las gotas rebotando contra el paraguas pero no se quejo en ningún momento. Ella estaba adormilada, su voz mas suave y sus pasos lentos se lo dijeron a pesar de esto continuaba hablando. Se detuvo al llegar a un cruce y ver como el pequeño muñequito brillaba a través de las gotas de lluvia indicando que debía esperar a que los coches pasaran. Coches como el que se dirigía hacia allí, con una velocidad que seguramente estaba prohibida en esa parte de la ciudad. Bajo el paraguas a la altura de la cintura de ambos y espero un momento. El coche paso a su lado como una exhalación levantando una pequeña ola de agua encharcada pero el paraguas se encargo de evitar que ambos se ensuciasen, Lucy continuaba hablando tan tranquilamente sin notar las pequeñas gotas que habían caído en su cabello. Continúo caminando, avanzando de forma rápida al notar como las gotas caían con más fuerza y en mayor cantidad.

"Con esta clase de tiempo" pensó con ironía "No me extrañaría que la ciudad se inundase"

Un gato negro que pasaba por ahí, esquivo con gracia un gran charco frente a el y corrió a refugiarse al lugar mas cercano con todos los pelos erizados. A Rogue le hizo gracia tal cosa pero no se molesto en enseñarle la escena a Lucy ya que esta seguía sumida en su charla, ahora él solo la escuchaba vagamente y de vez en cuando para que ella supiese que le estaba prestando la suficiente atención. Pasaron al lado de un callejón y Rogue pudo ver de reojo una cabellera que le resulto extrañamente familiar.

Cuando estaban por llegar a la casa de la rubia dos nombres llegaron a la mente del chico de cabello negro. Natsu Dragneel y Lisanna Strauss. Hizo una mueca al recordar al primero, este lo odiaba simplemente por el hecho de que no había podido soportar que la rubia lo rechazase enfrente de todo el instituto. ¿Cuáles eran las palabras que había usado ella?

Ah, si. Afeminado adicto al tinte. Cabeza de maní. Pepinillo barato que solo piensa con su minúscula entrepierna.

Bueno, en parte comprendía su odio hacia el, después de todo esa no fue la única humillación que tuvo. Lo peor vino cuando todos en el instituto se dieron cuenta de que Lucy y Rogue pasaban _demasiado_ tiempo juntos. Desde entonces no había día en el que no sintiera las miradas asesinas del Dragneel en su nuca. Aunque Rogue se regocijaba en sus celos.

Sin que ninguno de los dos se diese cuenta llegaron finalmente a la casa de la chica quien abriendo los ojos rápidamente saco del pequeño bolso que llevaba, a juego con su falda, unas llaves de tonos dorados. Abrió la puerta y volteo hacia él, dudando un poco sobre que hacer a continuación.

—Pasa… Aun no he terminado de contarte la serie

Él asintió aunque no pudo evitar el cosquilleo en su estomago al escucharla, era la primera vez que entraba a la casa de la chica. Que gracia, su relación estaba llena de primeras veces. Mientras cerraba el peculiar paraguas y lo dejaba en el cubo al lado de la entrada echo un vistazo al cuerpo de Lucy. Negó con la cabeza, desde luego la chica no tenia pinta de virgen.

—¿En que estas pensando? —se sobresalto un poco al escucharla— Date prisa y entra o ¿acaso te piensas quedar todo el día ahí parado?

Y con una sonrisa ladeada camino hacia lo que, imaginó Rogue, seria el salón. Si, demasiado atrevida para ser virgen. Cuando entro al salón un soplo de aire cálido le acaricio el rostro causando que sintiera un leve picor en su cicatriz, Lucy estaba agachada enfrente del televisor.

—He pensado en ponerte un par de capítulos, ¡ya veras como te gusta!

Se encogió de hombros y se sentó en una esquina del sofá, esperando que la chica terminase con el reproductor de DVD. Al poco rato Lucy se levanto y corrió a la cocina, dándole un rápido vistazo de sus bragas azules al chico quien se removió un poco en su asiento. Volvió con un paquete de patatas fritas, una botella de refresco y un vaso de cristal. Solo uno. Lo puso todo en la pequeña mesita frente al televisor y se sentó al lado de Rogue, haciendo que sus rodillas se rozasen levemente.

—Espero que no te importe compartir vaso —señalo ella— Es el único limpio que encontré.

Ajá. Muy buena esa. Ni siquiera ella se lo creyó.

Rogue simplemente repitió su acción estrella, encogerse de hombros, como si tal cosa no le importase. Una completa y absoluta mentira. Ahora el virgen parecía ser él.

Lucy apretó el botón _Power_ del mando a distancia y comenzaron a ver la serie juntos. Muy juntos ya que Lucy abrazo sus piernas e inclino la cabeza en su dirección causando que el cabello rubio le hiciera cosquillas. La serie pasaba rápidamente, los capítulos era cortos y sin ningún sentido pero en eso estaba la gracia y encanto de la misma. Lucy por su parte no dejaba de hablar comentando las partes que le parecían curiosas sin esperar una opinión por parte del chico quien después de un rato dirigió su mirada al reloj de pared que marcaba las seis en punto.

Quizá, pensó, ya iba siendo hora de irse después de todo en cualquier momento podrían llegar los padres de la rubia. Rogue abrió la boca para decir un rápido "adiós" mas ella se le adelanto.

—Rogue…

La chica se giro levemente para observarlo con unos ojos tan brillantes que lo hipnotizaron al momento. Lucy paso su lengua por sus labios, humedeciéndolos y Rogue trago saliva.

—Bésame —susurro.

Sin esperar respuesta, cosa normal en ella, cerro los ojos y se acerco cada vez mas a él quien solo atino a pensar que puede que hubiese una mínima posibilidad de que Lucy aun fuera virgen.

Tan romántico.

Pero bueno Lucy no podía leer sus pensamientos por lo que para ella el que Rogue acabase con la distancia que los separaba y rozase sus labios con los suyos aceleró su corazón e hizo que toda la sangre se acumulase en sus mejillas.

Se separaron, ambos completamente avergonzados y con una estúpida sonrisa aflorando en su cara. Lucy comenzó a hablar, como no.

—No me ha disgustado, así que hagámoslo ot….

Pero sus palabras fueron silenciadas por los labios del chico quien por fin encontró una manera de transmitirle sus sentimientos sin palabras.

"Te adoro, Lucy Heartfilia"

Susurro en su corazón cada vez que sus labios se unían.

Algo que desde luego no fue solo un par de veces.

¿Qué que paso después? Bueno, eso es otra historia.

* * *

Fin. —

Un pequeño shot que llevaba pensando desde hace tiempo cuando estaba sentimental (en esos días del mes… ya sabéis, ok no xd) y escuche Love of Lesbian.

Omg. Las canciones de este grupo me inspiran, os daréis cuenta porque pronto terminare (empezare mas bien) de escribir unas cuantas historias relacionadas con varias de sus bonitas canciones. Esta historia ha salido de la canción del mismo nombre que el titulo "Una H que no quería ser muda".

En principio tenia pensado un bonito StiLu pero después vi el ultimo capitulo del anime y me dije: "Rogue voz sensual ven a mi" después de todo a Sting ya lo tengo de prota en varias de las historias de mi cabecita x3 Además, quería hacer un RoLu. *corazón*

**Spoiler para los que no leen el manga:** El Rogue de esta historia es igual al que todos conocemos excepto porque tiene la cicatriz del Rogue del futuro, aja, si. Súper macho él que es corteja a mi Lucy-swan.

Pd: Me ha dolido escribir a Lucy rechazando a Natsu. Mucho. Pero era necesario.

¡Nos leemos, Aye!

¡Un review me saca una sonrisa; sonriendo se vive mas!

¡Participad todos en mi ascenso a la inmortalidad!

—Salta desde un edificio, feel like spider(wo)man—


End file.
